Life with the Kents
by readnwritelover
Summary: Conner is back and better than ever. Watch as he continues to live with the Kent's and tries to live the life of a regular teenage boy. Sort of. What new adventures await Superboy? Will this affect how he wants to live his life? And who is the person trying to change his perspective on how he will live his life. Sequel to The Runaway.
1. Preview

**_I'm back!_**

I would like to say thanks to all the people who read my story and reviewed. Thank You. You know I was re-reading my previous story so that when I started with this one I would not mess up the story lines. I noticed that even though I had proofread the story and made corrections that there are still many errors that were missed, I hate when that happens. I also kind of made a mess of the story style wise I guess I didn't know how to express myself and wrote the story in many styles; which if it confused anybody I apologize. Now I have to decide what to do with it whether to re-post the story or take it down and re-post as a one shot. I can't decide. So if by any chance you do find any grammatical mistakes whatsoever please let me know so that I may fix it. I will try to be careful though.

Any way on with the sequel to **The Runaway**.

* * *

**Conner is back and better than ever. Watch as he continues to live with the Kent's and tries to live the life of a regular teenage boy. Sort of. What new adventures await Superboy? Will this affect how he wants to live his life? And who is the person trying to change his perspective on how he will live his life.**

Here is a Sneak Preview of the first chapter!

* * *

**Life with the Kents**

Two years have passed since he ran away from the justice league, away from Superman. He learned a lot about himself in that time. He learn how to be a cowboy, a farm boy. Most importantly he learn to be a part of a family the Kent's welcomed him with open arm even before they found out who he was.

Things happened in that time, he learned to be more human and how to live in a more human like atmosphere than that at Mount Justice in Happy Harbor. He found that he enjoyed being a part of Jonathan and Martha Kent's lives, they were his family.

He was still trying to have a relationship with Superman aka Clark Kent. Things were better, there was more communication but things were still awkward. Conner decided he would not return to the Jr. Justice League yet...

TBC

* * *

**please let me know if you want o see more I will post the first chapter tomorrow once I am done editing I am also starting the second chapter. See you soon and please review. They make me happy and happy makes me write.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Life with the Kents**

**Chapter 1**

Two years have passed since he ran away from the justice league, away from Superman. He learned a lot about himself in that time. He learn how to be a cowboy, a farm boy. Most importantly he learn to be a part of a family the Kent's welcomed him with open arm even before they found out who he was.

Things happened in that time, he learned to be more human and how to live in a more human like atmosphere than that at Mount Justice in Happy Harbor. He found that he enjoyed being a part of Jonathan and Martha Kent's lives, they were his family.

He was still trying to have a relationship with Superman aka Clark Kent. Things were better, there was more communication but things were still awkward. Conner decided he would not return to the Jr. Justice League yet.

He felt that he still had a lot to learn. Not only about himself as a person but about himself as a hero and what his powers were. Would he get other super abilities that superman had or would he develop his own.

On top of not returning to the justice league he would find out more about himself, not as a project or clone but as a person. He would live with his grandparents as a normal teenage boy, (well as normal as he can get) and he would learn about the world around him. He would learn about things he was educated with at Cadmus but needed to see and live for himself.

There were many people at the league that did not agree with his decision (mainly his friends) but supported him none-the-less.

His grandparents were happy with his decision and enrolled him in school. They told him that things would be different, he would have to reign in his temper because hey, he was a teenager and things would upset him. They explained and help him understand that even though he was different they would be there for him all they needed was some type of communication to be developed, that even though he was uncomfortable he would need to trust them.

And he did, because deep down he felt their love for him. That's all he ever wanted.

Superman continued to work with Superboy. He helped with learning to control his strength and other abilities so that there would be no other accidents.

Everyone understood his need to find himself and that made him happy.

Smallville, Kansas – Kent home

Connor just got home from school. Another day with boring teacher and hormonal teenagers. But hey he would not have it any other way. Ma and Pa Kent as he had taken to calling them were happy to have him home.

He dropped of his things in his room he would do his homework later. He would do his chores first. He fed the dogs and greeted Sphere who had decided to stay with him. And since the league could not control her, here she was. She was in her normal sphere form. They had discussed that when visitors arrived she would transform into the cycle form and would stay in the barn a lot with Krypto and Wolf.

Superboy continued with his chores in the barn and around the house. His room was already clean so that was something less to do. He sat at the table when Ma Kent called him for a snack.

He went upstairs and finished his homework followed by going down to dinner and desert of his favorite apple pie. He loved his apple pie and nobody made apple pie like his ma Kent.

Things continued like this and he was happy with his life so far.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
